Heartbreak Beat
by Andy-the-dragon-master
Summary: His life was simple, a school teacher by day and well just a loving father and husband by night. Hiccup Haddock couldn't think that in his wildest dreams that he would fall in love with someone who wasn't his high school sweetheart Astrid. It makes things a lot harder when that some one is a guy, and your best friend with a wife and kids too.
1. Chapter 1

Was it really a dream? These words ran over in my head. The brain still hazed with fog form the process of waking up. I could hear the shower running, and a low groan escaped my lips. It was Saturday, and we had to go to brunch with my in-laws. The meaty part of my palm rubbed at my eyes as my legs through themselves over the side of the bed. They loved me, and the kids, that wasn't the reason I was groaning. I opened my free eye, the contents of the second half of my wife mojito from last night sat on the nightstand. It still had to have some alcohol in it right? With a hand snatching the glass, I brought the glass to my lips. It was ripe, the mint and lime had sat in the liquid concoction of rum, soda water and melted ice all night. Throwing the contents back, slammed the glass down and stood up stretching with a long sigh. The reason I didn't want to see my in laws was a much deeper, personal reason. It couldn't have been a dream could it?

I slipped in front of the mirror and looked at my mostly naked self for a few second. I run my hand through the waistband of my briefs The water stopped and my ear perked toward the bathroom at the far end of the bedroom. My wife, my lovely wife of five years. The mother of my two kids, who I hadn't slept with in months, who was constantly threatening divorce, and definitely not the love of my life. The door slipped back and her nimble body slipped out, soft wet feet walking across the tile to the sink. I leaned my head against the wall just listened. Don't get me wrong I did love her, but not in the sense a married man should love his wife. More like a best friend, a confidant. We had been together for over eight years now, and I had known her all my life. Astrid had grown up in the house next to mine, her parents were friendly with hers and set up "Play Date's" when we were little. We had walked to school together when we were a little older. I remember her always picking on me, she was a full head taller than me back then. She would bully me, and make fun of me and I did nothing because, well she was really the only friend I had until High School. She grew out of that, and I wasn't a tiny nerd anymore, It just seemed natural to be drawn to each other right?

I had dozed off in my memory a little bit and heard a loud snap in front of my face. "Your up Dragon boy." She said boldly a towel wrapped around her head, long blonde hair forming and falling out of the end of the purple cloth. I eyed her body, and let out a low awkward whistle. She didn't really even turn me on anymore, listening to her footsteps was more arousing than her bare breasts, or her curved hips. She had a great body, but it just didn't interest me. My arm trailed the door behind it as I entered the bathroom and dropped my briefs stepping out of them and kicking them aside. I was hard, but not fully. I chalked it up to the remnants of the dream and being morning. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my image. I was still little scrawny, still a little short but I looked okay. I gently tugged at my cock and slipped over to the shower turning the water on, just sitting on the bowl of the tub tugging for minute while the warm water filled the bath. The fact that I wasn't out of the shower and ready in five minute was sure to already be pissing her off. I shrugged and leaned against the wall dipping my feet in, still jerking my hand. I had an image in my head, from the dream. It felt so real, like it had been real, it had really happened the night before. When had I gotten home?

I stood and turned the shower head on closing the door as the spray hit my face. I thought about the possibility of getting off to the image. I thought hard about it. Would that taint m somehow? Astrid was bound to know I was jerking off in the shower. The image wasn't even that sexual, it just had such an arousing effect on me, after another long minute of stroking I called it quits. Standing in the shower I soaped up and washed off. Stepping out I grabbed a towel. I thought of how my steps would sound, I thought of the person from the dream leaning against the wall, listening to me shower as I had done with my wife. Would he do that? I asked myself, lipping the words into the foggy mirror as I dried my hair. The thought turned me on again, and I gently slapped my head into the wall. I really hope he would. I threw the towel around me and walked out. She had a simple black dress on and her hair was up. I eyed her out of the corners of my eyes, rubbing my stomach gently as I walked to my closet.

"You take too long to take showers." She was looking deep in the mirror as she began to apply make up. I rolled my eyes as I reached into the closet and grabbed a plaid shirt and a green sweater. I let the towel slip from around my waist, collecting a pair of briefs and socks.

"You know, I could say the same for you. But if you let me shower first we wouldn't have this problem." My words did not face her as I pulled the shirt on. She let out a soft questioning noise. I looked over at her as I did up the buttons. I turned back to my little corner. "Nothing." was my response. There was silence for the next five minutes as I didn't want a fight. Especially not now. I pulled the briefs on followed by a pair of dark jeans. The sweater came last. I tugged on my watch and ruffled some product in my hair. It was eight thirty, we still had to wake the kids up. I groaned at the thought as I turned out of my closet to see Astrid had left. I had been in my own little world, engulfed in my dream, or reality or whatever was stuck in there from the previous night.

"You came home late last night Hic? Work?" she asked too nonchalantly as I descended the stairs and met her in the kitchen. The kids were at the table coloring,and they had already been dressed. How much time had I spent upstairs. It took a minute for the words to hit me. Was that dream real. I felt my face go red as I rounded the corner into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug.

"Umm, yeah, Jack and I grabbed a drink after working late. He needed to get out, he'd been home all day with the baby and texted me around nine. I was still at the school." I stuttered as the night came back to me. I reached for my phone in my back pocket. Then realizing it was still up stairs, in my pants from yesterday. Jack Overland, the only person who was as close if not closer to me than Astrid had wanted to grab a drink. We had met at the usual bar, had a few cocktails, and that's where it felt like the dream started. I needed that phone, I needed to text Jack and find out what happened.

"Oh, okay." Astrid said in a soft voice pouring juice for the boys. I took a sip of my coffee and sat down across the table from them. The youngest looked up at me and stuck his tongue out. I returned the gesture. There is no way Jack is the guy in the dream, I thought. He can't be, that guy had white hair, Jack is a brunette much like myself. Jack was also very attractive, and I had been denying my attraction to him for years. He was also very openly bisexual, and very flirty with everyone. He had the looks to hold up to his level of flirtations too. It was pretty easy for him to make me blush, but I wasn't ga….

"Hic, what's wrong?" I felt the soft fingers on my arm. The next thing I felt was how hot my face was. I was flushed and my face was twisted in a deep frown. "I'm sorry about this morning, I've just been really stressed…" i waved her hand off, the boys didn't seem to notice. I turned away from her.

"Nothing, it's fine. It isn't you." I stood and took a step away from the table. "I left something upstairs, I'll be back in a few minutes." I looked over my family. Astrid with a worried looks, assuming she hurt me in someway this morning. Her mood changed way too much for my liking. The boys deep into coloring a dragon, and a, umm, unicorn, nope it was a knight on a horse with a lance. I smiled at them and turned on my heels. Making the strides quick to the stairs and taking them two at a time till I was around the corner and in our bedroom. The light on my phone was blinking, I had a least one message. I crossed the room, my heart beating fast as the imagery of the dream came more into focus. My fingers scooped up the phone, and flicked it on. Eight messages, all from the same person. Jack. My heart skipped and beat faster. How long had I felt like this about Jack, I was giddy, excited, he might be the guy in the dream? I pulled them up and scrolled to the first. 'Hey, Hicy. Sleep well tonight, I had a lot of fun.' second, 34 minutes later. 'Did that really happen? Or was it a dream?' What happen? Third 'I bet your cute little head passed out, say hi to the blonde bitch for me...winky face emoji' What, I had never nor had Jack called Astrid a bitch. Fourth 'Goodnight Heart kiss-y face' Oh my god, what did we do? Did we sleep together? Five. 'Good Morning cutie, sleep well?' Jack had never, I mean never texted like this. Six. 'Hey Elsa and the baby are going to her mother's, wanna get lunch?' Seven. 'Oh yeah, Astrid's parents brunch. Well we could still hang today?' And the last one. Sent ten minutes ago. 'Thinking of you Dragon Boy.'

I sat down on the bed my mind swirling, Jack was the guy in the dream he had to be. I slumped back, laying on the bed holding the phone up to my ear as I dialed Jack. Ring, ring, ring "Hiya Hickey." came the voice soft and sweet. I sucked my bottom lip into my teeth as his voice sent a soft shiver down my spine. Astrid and I hadn't slept together in months because deep down inside i knew there was only one person I wanted to sleep with, and he was on the other end of the phone. I had been struggling with these thought and feeling for so long, and they all came to a head at those two words. Hiya and my name in the cutest possible rendition. "You there Dragon boy?" He chuckled softly after the words.

"Yeah Jack, I am. What happened last night? I wasn't that drunk, just super fog.." He cut me off with a soft laugh and my words trailed off. I licked my lips in anticipation for his words.

"A lot happened, and I know how bad your memory can be with liquor in your system. Meet me for coffee in an hour? Can you ditch the wifey and kids okay?" There was a pause as I tried to think "Can you do that Hic?"  
My response was soft and I clenched my eyes closed "Umm, yes. I can do that, I can do that for you Jack." The realization of what I was saying hit me like a freight train.  
"Okay good, I'll see you in a little bit." He chuckled softly and hung up the phone. I sat there dumbfounded with the phone in my hand inches from my ear and my mouth slightly agape. What was going on? I asked myself. I laid there for five, ten, twenty minutes just thinking. It wasn't until Astrid walked in, I didn't have to see it. I could hear her hands in her hips and the wrinkle in her face. She had gone back from pouty sad puppy to angry lion, angry momma lion.  
"What?" I asked softly my hand covering my face. A long loud snort if air came from her snout. She walked into the room more my comment not making her happier.  
"What? What Hic? We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago my parents are waiting." She folded her arms, again I only heard this. My hand covered my face, as I summed up a lie.

"I threw up...in the bathroom. I don't think I can go." He arms dropped and she let out a sigh. I rolled over and pulled myself into the fetal position on the bed.  
"Goddammit Hiccup. Drink water. We will be back this evening, my parents want to see the kids. I'll cover for you but you owe me." She walked out not letting me respond. I listened as she explained how Daddy was sick and he wouldn't make it and no we can't go say bye to daddy and how we need to go that Papa and Nana are waiting. I heard the garage door and her car pull out. It wasn't until then that I sat up. Saw a slew if texts from Jack, read them. Coffee shop, see you there, don't be nervous. I replied and walked down stairs. I poured myself a shot of something I didn't see what it was, took it. Yuck Astrids vodka. Walked to my car and pulled out of the driveway.

I took a long way around to get to the shop, I didn't want to run the risk of someone we knew seeing my car. I thought about it one time, and that was when I planned my route as I pulled out. The rest of the time I couldn't shake my mind off of Jack or the dream or the pure childish curiosity I had about last night. Jack had moved to our town in high school and quickly took a liking to me. I did the same, we were almost inseparable. Astrid never liked the closeness especially since we were dating then, it just seemed right. He struck a chord in me that first day, and until now some 8 years later, I didn't have the courage or the never to think left alone say I felt something for him. Something more than a friendship, something more than a relationship, something more than a partner. it was like he was completely different than anyone else and currently I just wanted to see him. I look in the mirror as I drove down the highway, where were these thoughts and feelings coming from? Something had really happened last night and my mind was still foggy.

How was this interaction going to go? What if we did hook up last night? What if he's mad at me about that? He couldn't be his texts and voice were so calm. Wait who fucked who if we did? The thought filtered through my mind, I thought of the time in college when I saw him naked. How pale and pure he had been and how I had masturbated to that thought. On more than one occasion. About the way he danced with me at prom when Astrid was "tied up" with family stuff. When he kissed my forehead and taken me out for drinks and never let go of my arm the one time Astrid and I split up. All these things rushed back, these were more than just best friend duties. I pulled into the coffee shop, and saw him instantly. He was leaning up against the brick building, hands stuffed deep in his bomber jacket, tall thin frame wearing black skinny jeans. The tattoos peeking out of the collar of his oxford hie sunglasses on, shading nothing under the overhang. And his hair was white, he had dyed it white.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack pushed off of the brick building as I sat nervously in my car. He was bold and confident and quirky and my heart skipped a beat as he strolled to my car. The last hour had been the biggest realization I had come to in my entire life. I can look back and see the exact outfit he wore, the way the light hit the little donut shop as he walked up to the car. I swallowed hard and looked up out of my open window at him, peeling my sunglasses off. "Hey there Hic." He said in a low soft voice with a widening grin. Arms folding, that came to rest on my window sill, he looked directly into my eyes. Even through his dark wayfarers I could see his crystalline blue eyes. The rose tattoo at the base of his neck poked through, relieving his colored skin. I had seen Jack's tattooed torso a few times at pool parties when they threw them. I enjoyed that even more than the pasty white boy back in college.

"Hey Jack." I smiled back, his smile encompassing making my smile widen a genuine sense of pleasure I hadn't felt in awhile. My fingers fiddled with themselves as he leaned deeper into my window. His face was close to mine, I could feel the soft cool breaths against my cheek. I turned up a little more, neither of us saying a word just looking at each other. After a minute like this I couldn't bare it and broke the silence."Wha-What happened Jack?" He let out a snort, lightheartedly and playful as he dipped his head in the pool of my car a little deeper. He opened his mouth exposing a piece of gum, his tongue sticking out as he chewed it. Jack never chewed gum. I could feel my face was hot, either from the tension of the situation, or the pure proximity of him, or I was just aroused. It was probably all three.

"This is what happened last night." He leaned in a little more, I didn't move back or flinch. I accepted it. His lips met mine, and soon his hand was at the base of my skull in my hair. I could hear the soft moan I made into his kiss, like I was removed from my body entirely. His lips were soft and wet and full of passion and his hand pulled me into him. His tongue cracked my lips open and ran along my teeth. I moaned a little louder and Jack giggled into me before pulling back with a wicked grin. My heart felt like it had broken through my chest and the windshield of my car and flown off on its own. With a loud sigh I threw my head back against the headrest. "Oh yeah?" I heard him ask as he had already walked around the car and was getting in. "How long have you wanted to do that?" I turned to look back into his eyes.

"Honestly way too long." He smiled and reached his hand out to mine grabbing it. His long delicate fingers stroked along my palm as he interlocked them with mine. I gently squeezed his hand as his mouth slipping up to my ear, and two simple words made me smile. Remember now were those two and I nodded as the blank gap in my memory filled itself in.

I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder, scanning over my desk one last time. It was almost 9 p.m. and I had a slew of unanswered texts from Astrid as well as from Jack. I thumbed over the papers that I hadn't gotten to grade, and with a shrug I turned on my heels and headed for the door. I'd come in Sunday and do them, or finish them on Monday r maybe even Tuesday . The drink Jack was proposing sounded rather nice. I sent a text to Astrid saying I would be home late, and one to Jack saying I would be there in a few minutes. Locking the door to my room I walked down the empty hallways, I saw the light on at the end by the door and smiled. It was Punzie's room, she was the best art teacher this town had seen, and one of the best artists I had ever met. I poked my head in "Hey Jack and I are grabbing a drink, wanna come?" She was sitting in the middle of the floor, cross legged as if she was meditating. Her head didnt turn but she spoke clearly, everything about her had made me smile and laugh since we were kids.

"Are the wifes coming?" she held out her hands, one had a paint brush in it the other a was empty. "Nah, just us. We both have kids remember? They are home" She turned and gave me a sly smile as if she, or I, was hiding something. I tilted my head matching it. "So you two boys are on a date?" I snorted, blushing a little bit as I turned and toward the door to hide my uncomfort.

"No, it's not like that it's just a drink, or two." She rose, the smirk still on her face and crossed the room to me. "Are you sure 'Hiccie"?" she mocked Jack and the way he added a 'Y' sound on my name, the way he had since we were students in this very school. "God, Punzie stop. As much as you would like to fantasize about Jack and I...together, it's not happening, it's never happening. What I told you in college was just childish curiosity. I'm a happily married straight man with two adorable kids." She leaned up and kissed my cheek, patting the kiss lightly, it was a friendly gesture. Punzie and I had been friends since our first class together in High School, she was close, my confidant, more than Jack or Astrid in that regard. She was the only one who knew about the way my mind had thought about Jack from time to time. "You're blushing Hic, don't let your words betray you." I rolled my eyes and walked toward the door. "Have fun though!" I could feel the beaming smile on her face. "Thanks" I laughed back as I exited the building.

I threw my bag and the few books I had into the back seat of my little Toyota. Jack owned a slew of small business on the main drag in town including the bar we were headed too. His main property was a tattoo and piercing parlor. All through college he would show me pictures of tattoos and piercings on his cell phone, and draw up his own designs. I thought he just wanted them, not wanting to give them. But now eight years later, his art had been so popular he had been featured on several show and in magazines, and his punk band. HiJack had opened for Fall Out Boy on a short tour in the Midwest. He had started a coffee shop, a small record label, and a bar all within walking distance of each other. I helped him decorate and move into each one. Every year he had a new plan. Every year he said he would complete his plan, and every year he somehow did it. This tall, skinny, pale, emo kid with spiked brown hair, gages, and a body covered in tattoos was the greatest thing that had happened to this town, its people, and me. Five minutes of driving and thinking about Jack I was stepping out of my little car headed to the back entrance of the bar where Jack stood waiting with a cigarette in his fingertips. "Those things will kill you." I said weakly. Knowing he only smoked these days when something was really troubling him.

"Not if Elsa doesn't kill me first." He joked throwing the half smoked cigarette on the ground and motioning me to come in for a hug. "I missed you, Hic." He said softly as his arms gently wrapped around me. We had a interesting relationship. We were best friends, but a lot of people mistake us as a couple, mostly because Jack was very affectionate with me and I blushed easily. But not even Astrid could make me blush the way Jack did most of the time. I think she was jealous of that, but I also think she was pretty certain I was pretty straight. He squeezed me tight and slowly released looking down on me with his soft blue eyes, piercing my sole and making my heart beat quicken. "Let's get that drink?" his smile grew as he pushed open the door and we entered.

The place was practically empty. I nodded to Merida who was playing pool with a few others in the far corner. Her red hair illuminated by the blue neon sign out front. A couple sat at a back table, huddled closely together snickering. The bartender, a young goth girl with short green hair and a nose ring that Jack had put in greeted us as Mr. Overland and Mr. Haddock. Jack corrected her that she was an adult and should call us Jack and Hic. She had been in my first ever class and I smiled it was so weird that she was graduating college. I had just graduated college I thought. I leaned on the bar top and watched Jack as he asked her if she had gotten "It" and she nodded. He leaned over the bar, searching until she held whatever it was up to him. He pulled up a bottle, a fancy label on it, with a light red liquid inside. Holding it to me he smiled. The label showed a snowy landscape and a black dragon flying low with the words Dragonboy coming out of the creature. I raised my eyebrows and looked to the girl who did the same. "This Hic," Jack started, "Is my newest endeavour, sparkling wine!" I let out a soft snort, he had named a wine after me. A wine! What was Jack thinking? He pushed it into my hands.

"Its umm, it's pretty, I like how I'm the subject of the label" I laughed softly as the girl took a rag and turned from us. I looked up and Jack was holding two glasses. I smiled as he grabbed the bottle, my fingers still wrapped around it and led me over to a table. I sat down and Jack pulled the cork off and poured two glasses, both full. "Jack, I have to drive home." I laughed he knew I was a lightweight, and he always tried to get me to drink more.

"It's your wine Hic, you have to try it." He smirked as I took the glass, he clanked his against mine and we raised them to our lips. It was sweet and a little tart and fizzy and delicious. "Jack, I have to hand it to you, you are a true renaissance man." He smiled and took a long drink of his glass.

"Drink up Hiccie, You need to taste yourself." He laughed at his joke with hidden meaning turning the bottle to me, showing me the label. It made me blush, and bring the glass up to my lips. I took another sip, and pretty soon my head was swimming. I looked deep into Jack's face as he began to talk about home life and how Elsa had been stressed with the new baby and the 3 year old had been a pain lately. He vented and we drank, a few hours slipped by and we just enjoyed each other's company. Jack looked up at me after awhile and just smiled. "Thanks for listening" He said softly. The other patrons had cleared out. Merida had taken somebody home, as she always did. I couldn't tell if it was a college boy or a college girl. My mind foggy from the drinks. The only person left was the girl at the bar, Jack turned to her. "I'll close up okay? Go home get some sleep, there is a nice tip in your apron." She gave us a quizzical look and picked the black cloth off the counter a hundred dollar bill slipped out.

"Who did this? Jack?" He just shrugged his shoulders, and I looked to him. My smile grew as he gave me a wink. Five minutes later I was at the bar and Jack was behind it pouring himself a whiskey sour. "That was a nice gift." I said softly taking a large gulp of water my words slurred. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip, His tongue licking the sweet liquids. I watched his tongue, it aroused me. I chalked this up to the drinks, and the four months of not having sex with my wife. Still his tongue was sexy. "Why did you do it?" I leaned up on the bar so our faces were closer. Jack leaned into me a little bit, my heart began to speed up again.

"So I could be alone with you." He smirked. The smile spread over his face and seemed to envelope me. I giggled softly and smiled back. Pushing myself up a little higher, knees now firmly on the bar stool. "And why do you want me to be alone with you?" I felt my face hot, the sheer proximity of Jack's face made it hotter. I heard the ice clink in his glass as he set it down. His hands slid across the counter, I didn't move, just looked into his eyes. They lifted, and grabbed my hips pulling me in. I nervously sucked my bottom lip in my mouth, Jack's eyes were doing that thing again, making me feel like jello. Nimble fingers pulled as my sweater as they slid up my torso, up and over my chest. The rate of my breaths increased, in a sort of aroused snort. They slipped back behind my head, those fingers linking in my hair. I closed my eyes. I then felt soft, tender, juicy lips meet mine. I tilted my head emitting a noise I didn't know I could make as I leaned into the kiss. I felt my gut twist as my hands rose, clinging to Jacks t-shirt. Our lips felt like they were locked for an eternity. When they parted I let out a long sigh, one of relief, one of excitement. He pressed his forehead to mine, his fingers swirling in my hair. "I've waited too long for this." He whispered.


End file.
